


November 9 - Reunion

by SatinesHell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germancest Week, Germancest Week 2015, M/M, Satine Writes, Satine's Final Day, Theme: Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/pseuds/SatinesHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes turned down and he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Forgive me. It’s been awhile since we’ve been reunited.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 9 - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Last day guys. :(
> 
> Satine has you in her grip and she isn’t letting go.
> 
> As promised, here’s the thing I would tell you about all of these fics:
> 
> Gilbert was never alive to begin with.

Ludwig had been putting it off for too long in others’ opinions.  
  


Feliciano worried for him and would often make pasta for him (his cure-all) only for Ludwig to outright reject it and say he was fine.  
  


But the truth was dawning far too fast for Ludwig and he huffed out a slow sigh.  
  


January was coming soon, he remembered.  
  


His eyes slid to a nearby shop. What should he get Gilbert for Christmas? For his birthday? What about for surviving _Krampusnacht_ again?  
  


He would need to deliberate more on the topic at home. His hands tightened around his groceries to ward off the cold temperatures. Snow was beginning to fall at random and Ludwig gave a smile. It was his most favorite time of year.  
  


Heading home, Ludwig didn’t mind glancing through the shops from the windows to give him ideas for Gilbert. Would he prefer a new game or a new sweater? The options were limitless—and Ludwig knew Gilbert well enough to know what he would enjoy the most.   
  


A small little chick caught his attention and he stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk before going straight to the window. Yes, a glass little chick tinted the softest of yellows and its beak a bright orange. Five minutes later, Ludwig had it wrapped in a box with a pretty bow on top.  
  


He made his way back to his car and put his groceries and new gift in the back before getting in the driver’s seat. He blew air on his hands to warm them up before inserting the key into his Mercedes to hear the engine purr to life.  
  


A light drive down the Autobahn had him at his destination and after he parked the vehicle, he picked the gift out of the trunk.  
  


He went through plush grass and when he met his destination he stopped. What would he say? What could he say? It had been years since he had seen his brother.  
  


He set the gift down, kneeling before Gilbert. His hand trailed over the polished marble stone and Ludwig set his forehead upon the bitter cold stone of Gilbert’s headstone.  
  


His eyes turned down and he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the words he would say to his brother after such a long time.  
  


“Forgive me. It’s been awhile since we’ve been reunited.”


End file.
